Olivia's Adventure to finding her dragon
by Bigfoot the 2nd
Summary: Sepertinya Olivia kehilangan naga kesayangannya dan dia harus mencarinya karena Dragon Rider tanpa naganya itu menjadi payah ( Fakta ingame ) , dia tidak akan mencarinya sendirian karena dia ditemani oleh Dragon Slayer yang ikut mencari naga kesayangan Olivia untuk membuktikan tuduhan Olivia itu tidak benar , seperti apa petualangan yang akan dihadapi Olivia ? Cekidot disini gan


06.00 AM . Addersfield Village

#########

Di sebuah rumah kecil di Addersfield yang damai ada cewek yang sedang tertidur di atas kasur yang empuk , dia mengenakan baju tidur yang berwarna biru muda dengan topi tidurnya yang lucu dan memegang sebuah boneka beruang coklat yang imut

Pada saat itu ayam jago yang bertengger di tembok rumahnya berkokok dengan gagahnya , suara ayam itu membangunkan gadis itu

Gadis itu adalah Olivia Arikawa , dia memiliki naga peliharaan yang sangat dia sayangi , naga itu sangat berarti dari hidupnya , dia selalu melindungi desanya dari orang jahat dengan mengendarai naganya .

Olivia mulai terbangun dan mengucek-gucek matanya , setelah mengucek matanya dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mandi

Setelah mandi dia memakai baju setelan Dragon Rider dan Goggles ( dia pake kacamata baca jadi dia punya 6 mata ) dan menguncir rambut pirangnya , setelah itu dia mencari naganya yang biasa tidur di halaman rumahnya

" Bucky ... Bucky ... " Panggil Olivia

Naganya yang bernama Bucky tidak terlihat di halaman rumahnya , Olivia kemudian mengelilingi rumahnya untuk mencari Bucky

Bucky tidak terlihat di sekeliling rumahnya , Olivia kemudian mengambil pedang beserta sarungnya yang ketinggalan dan mencari Bucky di sekitar desanya dan menanyai tetangganya

" Aku tidak melihat Bucky "

" Aku baru datang dari kota sebelah "

" Tadi aku dipanggil raja Legiun jadi aku tidak melihat Bucky sama sekali "

" Bucky itu siapa ya ? "

Olivia mulai lelah mencari Bucky yang menghilang , ketika dia sedang beristirahat di depan toko dia melihat kepala desa yang sedang berjalan

" Sepertinya kau kehilangan Bucky ya ? " Tanya si kepala desa

" Aku tak tahu Bucky dimana padahal sebelumnya biasanya Bucky tidur di halaman rumahku , sebenarnya aku mengikat Bucky tadi malam " Jawab Olivia

" Apakah kamu pernag mendengar legenda tentang Dragon Slayer ? " Tanya si kepala desa

" Sepertinya aku belum pernah dengar tentang legenda Dragon Slayer itu " Jawab Olivia

" Dragon Slayer adalah orang yang membunuh naga-naga , biasanya motif Dragon Slayer itu mulai dari mencari uang , menyelamatkan kerajaannya sampai mendapatkan kekuatan mistikal dari naga yang dibunuh . Tidak sembarang orang bisa menjadi Dragon Slayer , perlu fisik yang kuat untuk mengimbangi kekuatan para naga yang mengerikan itu " Kepala desa itu menerangkan tentang Dragon Slayer

" Jadi ... " Kata Olivia yang mulai panik

Setelah lima menit kemudian

" BUCKY ! " Teriak Olivia

" DIA PASTI DALAM BAHAYA ! " Olivia kemudian berlari panik

" Tunggu ... Olivia ! " Panggil si kepala desa

Olivia udah keburu berlari dan menghilang dari pandangan kepala desa ...

#######

Olivia sudah berlari keluar dari desanya , pikirannya dipenuhi oleh keberadaan Bucky , apakah Bucky sudah dihabisi oleh Dragon Slayer ? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Olivia

Dan pada akhirnya Olivia telah datang di gerbang " Selamat datang di kerajaan Legiun " , puluhan tentara berlalu lalang di tempat itu dan ada beberapa kereta kuda yang mengangkut barang dagangan

Olivia menghampiri salah satu tentara yang sedang lewat

" Maaf mengganggu , apakah tuan mengetahui tentang Dragon Slayer ? " Tanya Olivia

" Dragon Slayer ya ... Salah satunya ada disini , namanya Russell Schneider . Dia memakai topi koboi berwarna coklat " Jawab Tentara itu

" Terima kasih ya " Kata Olivia

" Sama-sama " Balas tentara itu

Olivia kemudian berlari kembali dan mencari sosok Dragon Slayer yang memakai topi koboi coklat itu , ketika dia sedang berlari dia tidak sengaja terpeleset dan menjatuhkan kacamatanya , Olivia yang kesulitan melihat tanpa kacamatanya meraba-raba tanah untuk mencari kacamatanya

Ketika Olivia mencari kacamatanya ada seseorang yang mengendarai kudanya , kuda itu dihentikan tepat di samping Olivia dan salah satu kakinya menginjak kacamata Olivia sampai hancur

" Ups ... Sepertinya kudaku menginjak sesuatu " Kata orang itu

" Kacamataku ! Kudamu menginjak kacamataku ! " Teriak Olivia ke orang itu

" Tenanglah , aku bisa menggantinya " Kata Orang itu

" Itu kacamata kesayanganku ! Dan aku tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata itu ! " Teriak Olivia yang panik

" Aku bisa mengganti itu , aku akan belikan yang baru , ikut aku " Kata orang itu

Olivia kemudian mengikuti orang itu dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah sederhanya , cerobong rumah itu mengebulkan asapnya

" Sebenarnya kau bisa coba dulu kacamata yang ada di rumahku , aku ada satu dan aku akan ambilkan itu , kau tunggu disana " Kata orang itu

Olivia kemudian menunggu diluar rumah itu , setelah beberapa menit kemudian orang itu mengambilkan sebuah kacamata baca yang berlensa elips dengan gaya antik

" Ini kacamata baca peninggalan nenekku , dia adalah salah satu penulis novel terkenal " Kata orang itu

" Bagaimana ? Kau bisa lihat sekarang ? " Tanya orang itu

Olivia kemudian berkaca dan melihat wajahnya , setelah melihat wajahnya dia mendadak asem mukanya

" Aku nggak suka kacamata ini , aku keliatan tua " Kata Olivia

" Ini kacamata antik , salah satu peninggalan novelis terkenal yang memiliki tuah diantara kata-katanya " Kata orang itu.

" Tapi aku tidak ingin terlihat tua ! Aku ingin kacamataku yang sama seperti sebelumnya ! " Bentak Olivia

" Baik-baik , kau bisa kembalikan itu kepadaku , sekarang aku akan membawamu untuk mencari kacamata yang kau inginkan " Kata orang itu

Setelah itu orang itu menaiki kudanya dan Olivia mengikutinya di belakang , dan setelah sampai di toko kacamata Olivia memilih kacamata dengan lensa bulat dan gagangnya yang tipis ( kacamata Harry Potter kalau gk ngerti )

" Kacamata itu harganya 2 ribu peso "

Orang itu kemudian mengeluarkan uang sebesar dua ribu peso dan membayarnya

" Bagaimana ? Kau suka itu ? " Tanya orang itu

" Lebih baik , aku suka itu " Jawab Olivia

" Itu jawaban yang ingin kudengar " kata orang itu

Setelah keluar dari toko kacamata itu Olivia menanyakan satu hal

" Apakah kamu itu Russell Schneider ? " Tanya Olivia

" Ya , aku ini Russell Schneider " Jawab orang yang bernama Russell itu

" Dan kamu Dragon Slayer ? " Tanya Olivia

" Ya , aku adalah Dragon Slayer " Jawab Russell ...

Beberapa detik kemudian suasana hening muncul dan ...

" KAMU PASTI MEMBUNUH BUCKY NAGA KESAYANGANKU ITU KAN ? " Bentak Olivia

" Tunggu dulu ... Bucky ... Nagamu ... Bisa jelaskan naganya itu naga apa , naga itu banyak dan aku tidak kenal dengan nagamu itu " Kata Russell yang terkejut

" NAGA KECIL KESAYANGANKU ITU ! KAU PASTI MEMBUNUHNYA UNTUK KEKUATANMU ! " Bentak Olivia

" Dinginkan kepalamu dulu , aku tidak tahu naga mana yang kumaksud ... " Kata Russell yang sedang berpikir

" Hmm ... Naga kecil ya ... Asal daerahmu dari mana ? " Tanya Russell

" Addersfield Village " Jawab Olivia

" Naga yang umumnya dikembangkan di Addersfield adalah naga pigmi merah , umumnya naga ini lebih jinak daripada naga lainnya dan bisa dikendarai , itu nagamu kan ? " Tanya Russell

" Itu nagaku .. " Jawab Olivia

" Aku tidak membunuh naga seperti itu , naga pigmi itu naga yang payah , aku lebih baik melawan naga gunung hijau atau naga es fjord " Kata Russell

" Beraninya kau ... NAGAKU BUKAN NAGA YANG PAYAH ! NAGAKU MENYELAMATKAN HIDUPKU DARI SERANGAN GOBLIN DAN KAU SEBUT ITU NAGA YANG PAYAH ! " Olivia mulai marah

" Hey ... Aku belum tahu kalau naga merah pigmi bisa menyelamatkan seseorang , baiklah , aku tidak membunuh nagamu , tanyakan kepada kepala desamu apakah aku pernah menginjakkan kaki di desamu , boro-boro bunuh nagamu tahu tempatmu tinggal saja tidak tahu , tuh tanya temanku " Kata Russell sambil menarik seseorang yang lewat

" Ada apa ini ? " Tanya orang yang ditarik Russell

" Nah aku pernah kan membunuh naga pigmi merah ? " Tanya Russell

" Nggak kok , tuh kopiku tumpah " Jawab orang itu sambil menunjuk kopinya yang tumpah

" Begituan mah bisa dibikin lagi , nah dia bilang apa kan " Kata Russell

Olivia masih terlihat tidak percaya dengan pembelaan Russell

" Baik , aku akan bantu kamu cari naga kesayanganmu " Kata Russell

" Ya deh " Jawab Olivia yang masih tidak percaya

" Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu ke rumahmu , aku ada tugas dari raja , besok kita ketemu lagi " Kata Russell

Olivia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Russell begitu saja

" Barusan aku belikan dia kacamata dan dia membentakku seperti itu , jadi Dragon Slayer itu susah ... " Gumam Russell yang menaiki kudanya kembali ...

TBC

Retcon time !

Russell Heiner udah berubah menjadi Russell Schneider karena kayaknya nama barunya lebih oke , nama doang berubah sisanya tetap saja Russell yang sama


End file.
